


Pale Horse

by Azremodehar



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azremodehar/pseuds/Azremodehar





	Pale Horse

So this was what it was like to be dead. It was interesting, really, and not actually as bad as L had thought (except that now he had no way of telling anyone that Yagami Light was, in fact Kira). It didn't hurt at all, and there was a certain "pleasant" detachment that came from no longer being bound to flesh. He looked around. There was his body, there was the taskforce, there was Light – Kira – and none of them could, apparently, see or sense him. The Shinigami was still missing. What was also missing was the "bright light at the end of the tunnel," or indeed, even a tunnel at all. Or, L admitted to himself, the more likely pit of flames from below. He completed his turn then, and came face-to-face with the black-robed, scythe-wielding cliché that he had hoped at this juncture to avoid.

"Are you a Shinigami like that other one?" he asked curiously.

NO, it replied. I AM BEYOND THEM. THEY KILL PEOPLE; I DO NOT.

"I see. Then who are you?" Even dead, L's inquisitive mind wouldn't let him rest.

MOST PEOPLE CALL ME DEATH.

"And yet you claim not to kill people." L latched onto the words.

NO. I MERELY ENSURE THAT THEY DIE ON TIME, Death said.

"What do you mean by 'on time'?" L asked. He had almost automatically fallen into his favourite hunched over sitting position, ignoring the chaos "outside." Strangely, it seemed that Death hesitated for a moment. Then it (he?) reached into its robes, and pulled out a small, but strangely ornate hourglass, and held it up for L's inspection. He grabbed it between forefinger than thumb, plucking it from a bony hand, and holding it close to his face. It was light, and at the same time, oddly heavy. There was a very familiar name engraved on its base, and all the sand…

"I see," L said. "And does everybody have one of these?"

EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR ME, Death agreed. L nodded. That meant that even those Shinigami had one, which meant that they could die. Interesting. It was worth remembering.

"I would like to make a request," L said, suddenly. Somehow he could tell that this was a familiar phrase to the strange creature in front of him.

I AM NOT IN THE HABIT OF GRANTING REQUESTS, it said, confirming L's supposition.

"I'm not going to ask for 'one more day,' or anything trite like that," he replied. "I merely wish to see Yagami-kun's…" He cocked his head, twitching the hourglass in his hand, silently asking for the proper term.

LIFETIMER, Death replied automatically. It paused for a moment, and then almost seemed to shrug. I DON'T SEE WHY NOT. It reached into its robes again, and pulled out another small hourglass – lifetimer – this time with the name "Yagami Light" engraved on it. In small parentheses next to it, was the appellation "Kira." L didn't touch it, but his sharp eyes took in every detail – including how much sand was left in the top end. A small, satisfied, almost predatory smile crossed his face.

"Thank you," he said. Death didn't reply, just put the lifetimer away. L handed his own back – he had no use for it – and watched it also vanish into black robes. "What now?"

I DON'T KNOW, Death replied. PEOPLE GENERALLY GO WHERE THEY THINK THEY WILL GO.

"I see." It was a little disappointing that even in death justice probably wouldn't be served. "I believe I will stick around here then." It might be frustrating, but it would certainly be better than any heaven or hell that L could imagine. Death didn't reply. "One more question," L added.

WHAT IS IT?

"Do you really ride a pale horse?" L asked, a note of genuine curiosity in his voice.

YES. Death paused. HIS NAME IS BINKY. And then he vanished. L blinked, and then decided that it didn't matter. He settled down to wait. It wouldn't be _too_ long.


End file.
